


The Truth And Nothing But

by levitatethis



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder tries to remember what happened the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth And Nothing But

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mylar Fic Holiday Prompt Table: "Spiked Eggnog"

The problem with waking up is the brutal assault of the headache that splits Mohinder’s head in two.

With a loud groan he stumbles out of bed and races to the bathroom where he does a decent job of throwing up directly into the toilet. His stomach seizes with each heave and he clutches the sides of the porcelain seat with a death grip. When it finally feels like his body has tossed out everything he has ever put in it, he shuffles over on his knees until he can flush the toilet and rest on the floor with his back against the wall.

Cradling his head in his hands he presses the heels of his palms against his temples, but any relief is short lived. He takes a deep, steadying breath and tries to remember what happened the night before to bring about such a horrific morning. He recalls going with Peter and Sylar to meet (and potentially deal with) Olivia Chang, a person who can compel people to tell the truth by simply asking a question.

Where Sylar’s lie detection can tell when someone is fibbing, her power induces complete honesty to be spoken. It is a useful ability, and during the lead up to the meeting it wasn’t thought to be dangerous. They should have realized that it’s all about asking the _right_ question.

Words, after all, have power.

Mohinder only vaguely recalls her putting up a decent distraction from the task at hand, but ultimately both Peter and Sylar were able to acquire her ability with little trouble, leaving her surprised and curious enough to promise (honestly so) to consider working with them at a later date.

Mohinder knows that, upon leaving her, the three of them decided to cap off the night at a bustling local pub, crammed with people celebrating the holidays and the end of the work week with a Friday night out. What came next is less clear.

He knows Peter and Sylar well enough that they certainly tried testing out their new ability over drinks, and it would have begun innocently enough. But then…

Mohinder sighs his frustration and grimaces at the sour taste in his mouth. He has never been much of a drinker and suspects one of the side effects of being “encouraged” to tell the truth a few too many for a certain period of time is a painful headache. He wonders how long they all went at it, or at least how long Peter and Sylar did.

There was laughing, condescending remarks thrown to and fro, unexpected revelations.

There were also some awkward silences.

Mohinder’s eyes fly open. There is something at the edge of his brain he can’t quite summon into clarity, but he is fairly sure he said something he hadn’t wanted to. Something he shouldn’t have. Something never meant for anyone else, most of all—

When Mohinder closes his eyes he sees a hazy image of Peter’s eyes growing wide as the amused grin drops from his face, a faint blush rising on his cheeks as he glances curiously at Sylar.

Mohinder can see Sylar watching him, eyes latched on his, never straying to Peter’s. Sylar looks…caught off guard, dark and foreboding yet innocent. Then he smirks—_no_—he _smiles_. It is not the large, enigmatic smile that makes Mohinder paranoid. It is a strangely shy one that, coupled with the bashful drop of Sylar’s eyes to the table which then turns into a penetrating glint, makes Mohinder nervous.

He groans, wishing he could blame a spiked drink for possible confessions unbecoming.

He is pretty sure Peter helped him back to his apartment, but the last thing Mohinder remembers before blacking out was a low whisper against his ear that sounded like Sylar.

_“I’ve got you now.” _


End file.
